Conventionally, a battery-driven device that operates on an electric power of a battery, and where the use of the battery is restricted if the battery is non-compliant battery, is disclosed. For example in Japanese Patent 2008-42985 a non-compliant battery is prohibited from charging when a “use period” of the battery expires.
According to this disclosure, the battery-driven device can restrict use of the expired battery, that is, a non-compliant battery. In the conventional device, charging of the non-compliant battery is prohibited. However, the user is prevented from using the battery-driven device due to the above configuration. Therefore, the user's convenience is considerably deteriorated. For example, the user cannot drive a vehicle if the vehicle is battery-driven.